Sent Away
by ColeTurner1329
Summary: The missing time from "Sleauthing with the Enemy" and "Bride and Gloom". What Cole did, where he went, and his feelings


"Nobody will look for you anymore" Phoebe told him. From outside they heard her sisters.  
  
"Phoebe!" they yelled  
  
"Down here!" she yelled out to them "You have to go, please" she said as Cole wrapped his arm around her. One last time. He had to kiss her. To feel her lips, feeling indescribable. He never would leave her. He had to stay.  
  
1 *Yeah, and if you do stay, they'll kill you* he harshly told himself. He kissed her. Cole then shimmered out, but didn't know where to go. He shimmered from realm to realm, trying to distinguish what he was feeling.  
  
His human half was a burden. He, Belthazor, had everything. Worked so hard. Over a hundred years. Fellow demons had respected him. At a time of weakness, namely a couple of months, he lost everything that mattered. Why couldn't he gain control? Though Cole was in charge. He felt too weak to try to overpower him. Piper stabbing him, nearly killed him. *Just wait* he smirked to himself *when I'm strong I will conquer*  
  
Cole had to go to Phoebe. He shimmered to the manor.  
  
"We brought some comfort food," Piper was saying to Phoebe. Cole looked into Phoebe's eyes. They showed hurt, anguish, confusion. *Did she regret saving me?*  
  
"Thanks, I'm not really that hungry" Phoebe told her sisters  
  
"You wanna talk?" Prue asked. Cole looked at her. She was trying to hide the told-you-so attitude. It wasn't that obvious, but Phoebe was distracted, looking anywhere but her sisters. Cole realised how hard it would be for Phoebe. Her sisters' meant everything to her. She had put him before them.  
  
"I don't know what there is to talk about. You were right as usual," Phoebe said  
  
"I didn't wanna be right"  
  
Cole was distracted. He sensed an orb upstairs. He should go. Leo might spot him. Cole looked at Phoebe one more time.  
  
"…didn't do anything wrong, you know" Prue said. Cole shimmered out. The last thing he heard from Phoebe for a long time was "Didn't I?"  
  
It broke is heart. She didn't know if she'd done the right thing. Though I suppose he deserved it. He needed to get away. Far away.  
  
He settled for a beach, still in the human world, though very far away. It was in Australia, "down under". Very few demons, if any, resided in Australia. He picked an isolated city. More than half of the capital cities in Australia were over east. He picked a city in Western Australia. It sure would confuse the bounty hunters. He happened to be looking out at a sunset.  
  
If it were any other normal time, he wouldn't have been awed by the beauty of the sunset. Though any beauty reminded him of Phoebe. He sat down in the sand. He needed to figure out a way to get back to her. His demon half surged inside of him.  
  
He couldn't handle it. Belthazor, that is. Not only was his human half in love with the damn witch, everything reminded him of her. They had shimmered to an isolate part of the world, though he still wanted to go back to her. *Sign your death certificate while you're at it. Why don't we go to The Source for a cup of tea too?* He then recoiled. He defiantly had been around mortals too long. Sarcasm was a form of mortal humour. Though when Belthazor thought about Phoebe, he was attracted to her. Probably lust. *Though that lust will get you killed, you stupid fool* he scowled at himself, *you cant allow your secret lust let him go back to her. It would be a mistake!* Though the problem was his human half actually *loved* her!  
  
Cole saw a couple walk down the beach, in each other's arms. The demon part of him told him to kill them. He couldn't, because he longed to be like that. In the comfort of Phoebe's arms.  
  
After a few days of feeling sorry for himself, he shimmered himself back to a familiar mausoleum. There he sat there, waiting for Phoebe for weeks. After a while, a plan formed in his head. If she wouldn't realise he was here, he would give her a hint. Cole needed to adapt some tricks to his needs. The Demon of Illusion had showed him how shimmer into a film. Now he had to time his entrance perfectly. 


End file.
